<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MORNINGS [MyungJin] by tskisuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065690">MORNINGS [MyungJin]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki'>tskisuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asdfghjkl, Cringey Fluff, Fluff, Help, M/M, Morning Routines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how different one's morning routine is, and how it can change when something/someone else entered your life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MORNINGS [MyungJin]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ASDFHJL IDK WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS PFFT</p><p>I had this idea one day when i was during my normal morning routine at my Uni, and seeing my housemates waking at different times and doing different thing. But it was always the same every weekday.<br/>So i was wondering how funny it is that we all have different morning routine ish, but then thought like, if something else entered our life, it would change the routine slightly wouldn't it? lololol</p><p>And thus, this HAHAHAH i chose MyungJin cause they're so kyot and liek, goals af</p><p>ENJOY PFFT</p><p>//ANYWAY HOPE YOU DIDN'Y CRINGE TOO MUCH//</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ MONDAY, 10/2/2020, 6.57am – Myungjin ]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Shifting in his bed for a few times, before his eyes finally opens. He rubs his eyes, sitting up on his bed with his hair all over the place. He stretches his arms upwards a bit, startled when his phone's alarm went off. He moves to the edge of the bed, closing his phone, checking the time. Seeing that it was still early before his class starts, he lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. </p><p>Silence fill the room as he sighs, opening his eyes back and jumping off the bed and into the bathroom.</p><p>He rubs his hair roughly with a small towel until it feels somewhat dry enough as there was no water dripping off it. He then takes a hair dryer before completely drying his hair, proceeding to style it after. He packs his items, putting it into his bag and grabbing his phone before leaving the bedroom and onto the kitchen. Placing the bag and his phone onto the kitchen counter, he puts 2 pieces of bread into the toaster, watching it from a far as he waits for it to <em>ding</em>.</p><p>Minutes later, the lever lifts up, indicating the bread has been toasted. He takes the toast, running fast to grab a plate before dropping it as he forgot how hot the toast is since it just cooked. He sucks on his index finger to lessen the slight burn he felt as he walks to one of the cabinet, opening it to grab a jar. He opens the cap, grabbing a butter knife and dipping it into the jar before spreading the chocolate onto the toast. After complete, he puts the jar back to its place and the knife into the sink. He sits onto the tall stool below the kitchen counter, grabbing his toast as he munches on it, watching some videos on his phone.</p><p>He tilts his head when he sees a message he got from his friend, Eunwoo, popping up on the screen. He opens it before reading the message which asks him to meet Eunwoo at the campus's café beside the cafeteria at 7.25am. Myunjun checks the time, realizing that he's going to be late to meeting Eunwoo. And he knows better not to be late as he remembers how scary the younger could be.</p><p>Myunjun puts the plate into the sink, wiping his mouth with a napkin before throwing it away and grabbing his bag. He wore his shoe hastily before running out the door, locking it afterwards.</p><p>His place isn't that far from the campus so, he reaches it on foot as he ran his fullest speed. He then proceeds to continue his run towards the café, where he sees his tall friend waiting outside. Eunwoo notices the older, waving at him with a smile. Myungjun slows down, panting heavily as he stands beside the taller man who crosses his arm.</p><p>"You're 2 minutes late, hyung." He says, as Myunjun's throws a glare at him who laughs, nudging his arm before escorting the other into the café.</p><p>After ordering, they sat on their table, waiting for their name to be called by the baristas. They chatted, talking about some random stuff. Myungjun turns his head when he heard his name being called.</p><p>"Be right back.", Myungjun says to Eunwoo who nods. He made his way to the barista, taking his drink before thanking the worker who only reply with a smile. He walks back to the table, though not paying full attention to his sense of direction when he felt his phone vibrate. He opens his phone, looking at the screen, not realizing that someone was in front of him. That man was also not paying full attention to his front since they were both on their phones. As expected, they hit each other, resulting in both of them to fall on the ground, with Myungjun's drink spilling on the floor and some slightly on his white jacket.</p><p>"Ouch..." Myungjun whines, rubbing his back slightly. The man also groans, and was about to get angry at Myungjun. Though before a word could utter, he stops, as if he was frozen in place. The same thing also happens to the Myungjun, as his eyes stare at the man in front of him with no words. Both thinking how the other is attractive and eye-catching. They stared at each other in silence before the other man starts to stand up, grabbing a nearby napkin, proceeding to wipe the traces of coffee on Myungjun's jacket as best as he could.</p><p>"Sorry...I didn't see where I was going", he said, lifting his eyes to Myungjun who smiles when he hears the other spoke, shaking his head softly.</p><p>"It's my fault too. I wasn't looking either." He pouts slightly as he says the last sentence, looking guilty as ever. Myungjun's heart skipped a beat when he sees the other chuckling in front of him, still trying to get the coffee off his jacket. The other sighs, seeing how the water is gone but the traces could still be seen on it. Myungjun decides to step in, grabbing the other's wrist, making the boy look at him. He reassures him that there's no need to worry as Myungjun can just wash the jacket later. The man wants to complain but Myunjun shake his head, telling him it's fine.</p><p>Finally giving up, the man nods before standing up, helping Myungjun as well. He then proceeds to take his leather jacket off, revealing the black t-shirt he's wearing that shows off his arms. To be honest, he looks so manly in Myungjun's eyes. The man then gives it to Myungjun, who looks at it with a confuse expression. The man pushes the jacket onto his hands, forcing Myungjun to take it.</p><p>"Use my jacket for now. You should clean yours before it stains." The man says, pointing at the coffee stain on Myungjun's white jacket. Myungjun blinks a few time before nodding, thanking the man afterwards. Before Myungjun could ask for his name and number so that he can give the jacket back, a tall boy with pink-ish hair appeared beside him, complaining about something and then pulling the man out of the door, leaving Myungjun speechless.</p><p>He looks at the jacket in his hand, biting his lower lip slightly as he wonders if he will meet the random stranger again. His thoughts were disturbed when Eunwoo taps his shoulder, startling the boy.</p><p>"What happen to you? Your jacket is all dirty, MJ-hyungg!" Eunwoo complains, looking at the coffee stain on the short boy's jacket. Myungjun sighs tiredly as once again, he knows the younger is going to go on and on with his nagging. He walks to their table, with Eunwoo behind Myungjun, continuing his rant about the older's dirty jacket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ MONDAY, 10/2/2020, 7.10am – Jinjin ]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The silence room was filled with the sound of an alarm going off again and again since 6.57am until now. The figure on the bed hasn't woken up, nor stir in his sleep. He seems to be deep in his slumber, he didn't even hear the door to his room open with a bang. The figure on the door puts both his hands on his hips as he sighs. He walks towards the boy on the bed, shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up. The boy only groans, before turning to the other side of his bed, burying his face into the pillow. The man that's watching over the boy sighs angrily before proceeding to kick the boy off the bed, resulting in him hitting the floor with a thud. Seconds later, the boy's head pops up from the side of the bed, rubbing the back of his head with eyebrows furrow.</p><p>"YAH MOONBIN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He angrily says, the other crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Look at the time before getting mad at me." He points to the digital alarm clock beside Jinjin's bed with his chin, making the man turn to it. He rubs his eyes, clearing his vision slightly before seeing the time clearly. His eyes widen, stumbling as he runs to the bathroom after grabbing a towel from his closet. Moonbin shakes his head as he sighs, walking out of Jinjin's room.</p><p>"I'll wait for you in the car!", Moonbin shouted from the living room as he grabs Jinjin's car keys from the dining table. Jinjin ruffles his hair with a small towel as he got out of the bathroom, walking to his closet and grabbing some black t-shirt and pants. He grabs his backpack, not bother to check the content before grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He wore his sneakers before dashing out of the house, locking the door afterwards.</p><p>His body shivers from slight cold air outside as he makes his way to his car. He opens the door before sitting on the passenger side since Moonbin was already on the driver side. He places his backpack between his leg before leaning over to the backseat to take his leather jacket he left yesterday.</p><p>Minutes later, they arrive at the University's parking lot that's next to the café. They walk out of the car, turning off the engine before walking towards the café. Moonbin told Jinjin to find a seat for them both while he orders the drinks since the line was pretty long.</p><p>He did as he was told and walk towards the table. Though the café was kind of big, it still managed to be filled with people. Jinjin suddenly stops when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checks it, seeing he got a message from a girl in his class. To be honest, he did find this girl pretty, and wanted to try and ask her out. But, there is always this weird feeling in his gut that's telling him not to do it. As if to say...the one for him has already been decided...?</p><p>Since his full attention was typing a reply to the girl, he didn't realize another person who was walking towards him. That is until they hit each other, both ends up falling to the ground. Jinjin groans while he heard the other whines in pain.</p><p>He was about to get mad at the other, saying '<em>Watch where you're going!'</em>, though he himself wasn't looking either. Nonetheless, no words came out. He couldn't bring himself to say harsh words to the boy in front of him. How could he? The boy was pretty in his eyes, and innocent looking. Not knowing why, his heart skipped a beat. The other also looking at him, not uttering a single word.</p><p>They had this sort of eye contest for a few seconds before Jinjin realizes that the boy had spilled his drink on his jacket. He immediately stands up and grab a napkin nearby before trying to wipe the coffee off of the boy's jacket.</p><p>"Sorry...I didn't see where I was going", Jinjin said as he lifts his eyes to the boy, who smiles and shakes his head softly.</p><p>"It's my fault too. I wasn't looking either." The boy pouts slightly with a guilty look. Jinjin chuckles when he sees the adorable expression on the other. Seconds later, seeing how most of the coffee is gone, Jinjin sighs since could still see the trace on the jacket. He looked at the boy when he felt a grip on his wrists.</p><p>"It's ok. Don't worry about it", the boy says with a smile as he reassures Jinjin that it's fine and he can wash the jacket later. Jinjin wanted to offer, saying that he can clean the jacket for the boy, but he shakes his head, telling him that it's fine.</p><p>Jinjin finally gives up, nodding before standing up and offering his hand to the boy. He could see the other's flustered look before he took Jinjin's hand. Seeing that it's only the start of the day and no way he's going to let the boy wear a dirty jacket to class, he takes off his leather jacket, before giving it to the boy who looked at it with a surprise expression. Before he could say anything, Jinjin pushes the jacket onto his hand, forcing him to take it.</p><p>"Use my jacket for now. You should clean yours before it stains." Jinjin says, pointing at the stain on the white jacket. He could see the boy blinking in confusion before nodding, saying a quiet <em>'thank you'</em> after. Jinjin doesn't know this feeling his experiencing, but, maybe...could it be? Is this the person that his gut is telling him about? A boy?</p><p>He doesn't mind about the gender, but he feels like this person in front of him is too good for him. Though he doesn't know who the boy is personally, but he could tell from just the appearance. Either way, he should try and get to know the boy. He decides he should ask for his name first, have a small talk before asking his number and such.</p><p>Nonetheless, none of it matter since he felt someone walking beside him. It was Moonbin who had a very annoyed look.</p><p>"Duuuuude, the line is soooo long and my favorite flavor already ran out! I-ASDFGHJKL-" Moonbin complained, grabbing Jinjin's arm as he shakes it around. The older tries to stop Moonbin but failed since the other won't stop.</p><p>"Let's go to a different place before class start!" Moonbin says, pulling Jinjin by the arm and towards the door. Jinjin look at the boy, wanting to say something but didn't manage to. Soon enough, he got dragged towards the car, them sitting at the same seat. Jinjin shoots a glare at Moonbin who notices seconds later.</p><p>"What's with the glare?" He asks, though Jinjin only sighs, shaking his head.</p><p>"Nothing. Let's just hurry and buy that drink of yours." He leans his head on his hand as he stares out the car window. Moonbin begins to starts the engine and drives the car. The whole ride Jinjin could only think about the boy, wondering if he'll ever see him again.</p><p>Or could it be just a one-time thing?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ THURSDAY, 13/2/2020, 6.58am ]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>His eyes flutter opens, as always 2 or 3 minutes before his alarm. He rubs his eyes before sitting up, yawning while stretching his arms slightly. He muted his alarm once it went off. He stands up from his bed, walking towards his bathroom, taking a shower.</p><p>Minutes later, he did his normal everyday morning routine, though there is something slightly different happening on this particular day.</p><p>He munches on his toast, watching videos on his phone as always, before hearing a notification from someone. He opens the message, a smile creeps on his face when he sees the messenger. He places the plate and mug into the sink, before grabbing his phone and the leather jacket from the hanger. He wore his sneakers, walking out the door before locking it.</p><p>He jogs his way towards the car at the parking lot, stopping in front of the driver's window. He leans closer to the tinted window, knocking on it. Seconds later the window rolls down.</p><p>"Well, good morning?" Jinjin says with a guilty look, since he realized that he arrived later from their promised time to pick Myungjun up. Meanwhile, the older only smiles, walking towards the passenger seat as he opens the door, proceeding to sit on it.</p><p>"Sorry...I'm very bad at waking up early. Moonbin had to literally kick me out of bed again." He scratches the back of his head with embarrassment. Myungjun laughs softly, shaking his head.</p><p>"It's ok. You're still not use to it. I'm glad you're here at least." He smiles sweetly, causing Jinjin's heart to flutter at the sight. He clears his throat, before he starts to drive out of the parking lot. Myungjun giggles, but this time covered it with the back of his hand, knowing that the other is probably embarrassed about waking up late.</p><p>Their ride to the University was quiet, but it wasn't that awkward. Myungjun bit his lower lip slightly, glancing at Jinjin who has his eyes focused on the road ahead. He doesn't know if he's happy or anxious that he agreed to take a ride with the younger today. Usually he would ride with Eunwoo, but the younger seems to be sick since Wednesday and decides to skip classes for today.</p><p> Myungjun felt bad, and told Eunwoo that he could take the bus to University instead. The taller declines, saying it's a hassle and difficult for a first time like Myungjun who doesn't know routes very well. Eunwoo suggests Myungjun to take a ride with Jinjin since they started to become closer to one another at the start of the week since they have the same class together. It would be easier that way. And also because Eunwoo knows how Myungjun has a crush on the boy. And every time the younger mention that, Myungjun couldn't help but hide his red face behind anything he can find. An adorable reaction to Eunwoo to be honest.</p><p>And that's lead to the situation right now.</p><p>The car stops when it arrives at a red light. Jinjin yawning slightly, as he covers his mouth with his hand. Myungjun sees that this is an opportunity to finally return the other's jacket. He takes the leather jacket out of his bag, handing it to Jinjin who looks at it.</p><p>"Here. I forgot to give it the other day. Sorry for keeping it for so long" he looks the other way, while still showing the item to Jinjin, who looks at it and nods.</p><p>"Ah, thanks...", he takes the jacket, placing it at the back seat. After that, awkward silence fell between the two. It's unintentional, but somehow it became like that.</p><p>How could it not? They only knew each other for 2 days. Moreover, with their feelings of like for one another makes it difficult for either of them to speak without accidentally sounding dumb.</p><p>But, the ride isn't all that bad. It's pretty nice when it wasn't awkward. Jinjin would try to make small talk, asking about Myungjun's interest and such, and vice versa. Sometimes trying to crack a joke but the pun didn't hit correctly, which resulted in an embarrassed Jinjin and a giggling Myungjun. He giggles not because of the joke, but because the effort of the other and the red face looks adorable to him. Slowly but steadily, they start to get closer and more comfortable with one another.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[ MONDAY, 16/3/2020, 7.01am ]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The silence room was disturbed when a loud alarm rings throughout the room. Jinjin reaches his hand towards the nightstand, shutting the alarm off. He groans, turning to the other side as his arm lays over the other figure sleeping beside him, continuing his sleep. The two boys sleeping peacefully as silence has yet again filled in the room.</p><p>Though, it didn't last long as another alarm went off. Jinjin yet again woke up, groaning in annoyance but decide to just ignore it, waiting for it to shut by itself.</p><p>However, Myungjun was having none of it, as his eyes flutters open, removing Jinjin's arm off before hovering his hand over the younger to close the alarm. He yawns, rubbing his eyes as he tries to look at the clock on the wall, but was pulled back to bed by Jinjin, who grab the older into an embrace. Myungjin looks at Jinjin with a pout, poking his cheek to get the man to open his eyes, which he did.</p><p>"Good morning", he says with a smile. Jinjin responds by hugging the other tighter, causing Myungjun to whine. "Yah! It's time to wake uppp" he hits the other's chest, causing Jinjin to back up slightly from the pain.</p><p>"Let me skip classs" Jinjin rubs his eyes, pouting at the older who then proceeds to cup his face, squishing it.</p><p>"You can skip if you want but I'm going." Myungjun says, before letting go of the boy's face, sitting up after. He tries to leave the bed but was back hugged by Jinjin suddenly. The older sigh with an un-amused face, as he turns slightly to look at the younger.</p><p>"Come on. We need to get ready", Myungjun ruffles Jinjin's hair, causing the other to nuzzle onto his shoulder, whining slightly. The older shakes his head, pulling the other's hand off him as he turns his body around to see the younger pouting.</p><p>He pinches his cheeks, "You're such a baby. Where did the manly Jinjin I met at the café go?", Myungjun says teasingly, getting an eye-roll by the younger. "Shut up. I'm still manly" Jinjin slightly pouts at the older who laughs. He then proceeds to squish the other's cheek again before leaving a quick peck on his lips.</p><p>"Time to get up now." Myungjun says before leaving the bed, walking to the bathroom. Jinjin groans, laying his back onto the back as he tries to sleep again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jinjin dries his hair with the hair dryer as it was still slightly moist. After feeling like there was no more traces of water, he closes the hair dryer, grabbing hair spray as he tries to style his hair.</p><p>Minutes later, he gave up and walk towards the bed, sitting on it before putting his socks on. Jinjin raises his head when he heard the door opening with Myungjun poking his head in.</p><p>"I made some quick breakfast for us to eat before going to class", he says with a smile. Jinjin nod before adjusting his socks and his pants slightly. Seeing how his hair wasn't completely in a styled way, Myungjun walks towards him.</p><p>"Look here for a sec.", he says to Jinjin who raise his head, listening to the older's request. Myungjun raise his hand towards the younger's hair, running his fingers through it, ruffling and moving some parts of the hair to a certain way.</p><p>Jinjin decides to stay still, seeing how the other is styling his hair with full focus. That's one of the things he loves about the older and what he discovered about Myungjun, which is his love for fashion and stylist hair. Meanwhile, Jinjin sucks at that most of the time. And, because he's lazy most of the time to actually care.</p><p>"There! All done. Now you look more handsome than ever", Myungjun backs up slightly, appreciating his hair work with a proud smile. Jinjin turns his head to the mirror, seeing the way his hair is styled. He then turns to Myungjun who had a <em>'What do you think?'</em> facial expression. Jinjin chuckles, wrapping his arms around the older's waist, pulling their body close.</p><p>"Amazing work as always hun", he smiles, making Myungjun flustered, cheeks red from the compliment. He bit his lower lip, mumbling a quiet <em>'thank you'</em>. Jinjin yet again chuckles at the older's reaction before standing up from the bed, arms still wrapped around the other's waist. He kisses Myungjun's cheeks, making the other red even more as if it was possible.</p><p>"Stop itt! You're making me blush too much it hurts" Myungjun hides his red face with his hands as he tilts his head downwards. Jinjin laughs, grabbing the older's hand with his own before intertwining them, revealing Myungjun's pouty face and red cheeks.</p><p>"So, what's for breakfast?" Jinjin smiles as he pulls the older out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here, look at me." Jinjin says, causing Myungjun to look up at the other. He proceeds to wrap a scarf around the older's neck, causing their distance to be so close to one another. Myungjun bit his lower lip slightly, trying to hide the blush appearing on his cheek, which he failed miserably. Jinjin notices the change of shade on his cheek, chuckling when he sees how flustered the other had become.</p><p>After completing, he pinches Myungjun's cheek, causing the other to punch his chest softly. Jinjin laughs, grabbing Myungjun's hand before intertwining them. Myungjun looks at their hand before giggling like an idiot.</p><p>Seriously, every time he's with Jinjin, he can't get rid of the feeling of wanting to burst the biggest smile he can.</p><p>"Your cheeks are going to hurt smiling like that", Jinjin says when he sees the grin on the older's face. Myungjun shrugs, "I blame you for it."</p><p>After checking that they have everything in hand and in their backpack, they leave the house, locking the door afterwards.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//i'msorryforthecringeyetagain//</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>